


It's Dark Inside

by overlordy



Series: Bill Cipher's Guide to Gardening: Pine Tree Edition [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Dark!Dipper, Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Voyeurism, this is a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordy/pseuds/overlordy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to make sure the job is done. You must be thorough, efficient, and quick, but sometimes he allows you to lose yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dark Inside

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said the series was over at two? i lied.

You hear the clacking of dress shoes against the wooden floor, but do not look up. You inhale deep, slow, losing yourself in the scent of blood. You have to make sure the job is done. You must be thorough, efficient, and quick, but sometimes he allows you to lose yourself.

So, you don’t look up, and instead drive the knife in again. And again. You can feel his eyes on your body, tracing your every movement, so you make a show. You dig your fingers into soft flesh, blood welling up around your nails. Every time you drive the knife in, blood splashes onto your face, hot and sticky. Muffled cries of pain and horror raise occasionally from the poor soul under you, but you pay no heed. They’ll be dead soon anyway.

You pause in your assault when Bill finally approaches you and places a gloved hand on your shoulder. “Excellent work, Pine Tree,” he says and a burst of warmth fills you from his praise. You never tire of pleasing him, of seeing the smile on his face when he whispers to you.

"Far messier than yesterday, though. I must be losing my touch," you reply, watching your victim. They’re heaving for breath, struggling against the many injuries dotting their body. They’re dying, far too early. You may have hit something important in your haze.

Their eyes are green. They’re pretty and stir something in you, though you can’t place what.

"Nonsense. Sometimes you need to let out steam, kid. You did just as I asked."

You don’t move your eyes from theirs. You’re a tad lost in them. You feel sudden exhaustion. “Of course I did. I haven’t failed you once yet.”

He lightly taps his fist against your head. You tear your eyes away from your victim, puzzled. When you see him, your breath catches as it always does. The moonlight illuminates him like a loving caress. His eyes glow in the darkness as he grins at you.

You love him.

"Knock on wood. Get it? Because you’re a Pine Tree!" He laughs at his own joke and you roll your eyes. Your victim stirs beneath you and your focus shifts. You watch them work up the strength to struggle once more, though you don’t understand why. The enchanted ropes you used to tie their hands are unbreakable. Why would they fight when death is just on the horizon?

"Ooh, this one’s still kicking, eh?" Bill nudges them with his foot and they suck in a breath, freeze for a moment, then struggle further. Bill seems amused. "That’s admirable, fleshbag, but fruitless." Bill crouches behind you. You can feel his breath on the back of your neck, hot and tantalizing. You know what he wants before he even has to say it.

You turn your head and reach behind you, pulling him down into a kiss. The taste of blood lingers in your mouth and he hums in approval. He bites at your lips and tongue then pulls back. “Let’s give them a show, eh, Pine Tree? Something to remember us by.”

You glance back at your victim. You don’t think they’re coherent enough to appreciate what Bill is about to give you. They’re pale and their chest is moving sporadically. Bill starts pressing kisses to the back of your neck and little shivers race up and down your spine. You don’t see a point, but you’re eager to please.

"Sure," you say and Bill grins against your skin. You put your arms up and Bill pulls your shirt over your head. He snaps his fingers and his gloves are off and his nails are raking long red lines down your chest. You moan and whimper as he shoves his hand down your pants and strokes your cock until you’re hard and squirming in his lap. He scratches you and bites at your shoulders and your neck until he draws blood. Your eyes never leave the pretty green ones.

They look lost. They remind you of your own.

You’re just surprised they aren’t dead yet.

Bill licks away their blood, still splattered on your cheek. He snaps his fingers again and your pants and boxers are gone and he enters you in one fluid motion. He has little patience for these things, you know, and he gives you no time to catch your breath. His fingers dig into your hips and move you up and down. You arch your back and let him take control, pleasure racing through your body. He places his hand in the blood pooling on the floor and smears it across your chest.

"Are they familiar, Pine Tree?" Bill whispers in your ear. "I picked them out special, just for you." His tongue traces the shell of your ear and he bites, making you jolt.

You see a glimpse in your mind of a bright smile. Bill grips your hair and tugs your head back, growling in your ear and biting your neck. Green eyes. Bill’s hips move faster and he loses his rhythm, you know he’s close. Warmth, family, a connection from birth. Emotions you can’t identify slam into you, too many at once, crashing like waves against a cliff. Love, devotion, happiness. Your limbs shake and fire licks at your nerves. Bill laughs in your ear, loud, it rattles your mind. A warm sweater. Green eyes, so like your own, yet so different. A name, so close, you can almost grasp it, you must _remember-_

You let out a strangled yell and come, stars blot out your sight. Bill grunts and follows soon after, filling you. In an instant you lose everything you felt. Frighteningly familiar emotions and images fade back into darkness. All you know is Bill as he strokes your over-sensitive skin and whispers quiet praises in your ear.

You love him. You glance back at the body lying in a pool of cooling blood. Their eyes are closed and their chest lies still.

A shame. You don’t remember why you cared. You lick your lips and taste salt. Surprised, you lift a hand to your cheek, and it comes away wet with tears.

Bill turns you around and smiles, soft and sweet. He kisses away your grief.


End file.
